Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems are capable of wireless data transmissions between an RFID reader and an RFID tag. In a typical RFID system employing passive RFID tags, an RFID reader communicates a signal to an RFID tag. The RFID tag returns the signal by backscattering the signal. The backscattered signal may couple with the signal sent from the RFID reader transmitter thereby generating a signal blocker called a self-jammer signal. A self-jammer signal may be difficult to detect and may interfere with the RFID reader's reception of the backscattered signal.